Spirit Evening
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: A series of oneshots. Because we all love drabbles XD. Please RR And if anyone can suggest a better summery....feel free :sweatdrop:
1. Duck and Cover

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: Duck and Cover

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Humor

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: I had no inspiration for so long, then all of a sudden the fence broke and the plot bunnies mauled me.

* * *

"Put that thing away!" Jazz yelled at Jack's overenthusiastic showcasing of his newest invention, as she, Danny, Sam, and Tucker all ducked and/or dove for cover. "You're going to kill us all one day!"

"Well, not really, because at least one of us is already dead." Tucker muttered under his breath, just before yelping as Sam stomped on his foot, and Danny hissed "Half!"

* * *

End

* * *


	2. Movie Night

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: Movie Night

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Humor

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: I had no inspiration for so long, then all of a sudden the fence broke and the plot bunnies mauled me.

* * *

Danny stared at his father who was sniffling. 

"How tragic…" Jack said mournfully.

"What?" Danny questioned arching an eyebrow in confusion as he glanced at the TV, to find only previews showing. "The movie hasn't even started yet."

"I ran out of fudge!!" Jack cried, flinging his big arms around his son and sobbing onto his shoulder.

Danny's eye twitched as he glared at his sister(1).

Oh how he hated the Fenton family movie night.

* * *

End

* * *

(1)- Guess who decided it would be a good idea to do something 'normal' as a family. 


	3. Change

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: Change

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Humor

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: I had no inspiration for so long, then all of a sudden the fence broke and the plot bunnies mauled me.

* * *

"See?" Sam said as the rain finally died down, freeing it's captives from underneath the buildings awning. "Change is inevitable."

Tucker kicked the pop machine he just admitted defeat to.

"Except from vending machines." He grumbled.

* * *

End.

* * *


	4. Bribery

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: Bribery

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Humor

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: Stand on your head for five minutes then spin for two and then you'll see SLIGHT(MAYBE…) Phantom/Danny

Authors Note: I had no inspiration for so long, then all of a sudden the fence broke and the plot bunnies mauled me. Slight suggestion of shonen ai but not really.

* * *

Danny's back hit the closet door as he leaned away from his ghost half and his amused green gaze.

"TUCKER!" Danny yelled, through the door behind him.

"He paid me!" Tucker replied, laughter lacing his voice, as he moved out of Danny's room.

"I'M DISOWNING YOU AS MY FRIEND, YOU TRAITOR!!!!"

* * *

End

* * *


	5. Painted Reflection

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: Painted Reflection

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Drama

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: I had no inspiration for so long, then all of a sudden the fence broke and the plot bunnies mauled me.

* * *

"Os tahw od uoy kniht?(1)"

Danny blinked twice in rapid succession, as red and green eyes watched on. "I think one of us has lost his mind!"

The green eyed one chuckled lightly, as the red eyed one smirked amused. " Ha, tub **er'uoy** eht eno gniklat ot flesruoy.(2)"

Danny snorted softly and rolled his eyes at the twin mirrors.

* * *

End

* * *

1+2 – Here's a hint. Think 'Mirror'

Cookies go to those who figure out who he's talking to.


	6. Rock, Paper, Scissors

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: Rock, Paper, Scissors

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Humor

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: I had no inspiration for so long, then all of a sudden the fence broke and the plot bunnies mauled me.

* * *

Danny, Tucker, and The Box Ghost all stared at Sam and Valerie who were busy screaming at each other and looking a hair away from an all out cat fight.

The Box Ghost shifted his eyes towards the gaping halfa beside him. "You're friend scares me…."

Danny grabbed him and clasped a hand over his mouth before the ghost could follow up with his trademark of "BEWARE!"

"Shhh!" Danny hissed, "Us too, so shut up and stay low! Don't attract their attention!"

With the ghost suitably chastened, he let him go and lightly shoved Tucker towards the feuding girls. "You lost the 'rock-paper-scissors' round, you have to break them up!"

* * *

End

* * *


	7. Tutor

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: Tutor

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Humor

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: I had no inspiration for so long, then all of a sudden the fence broke and the plot bunnies mauled me.

In this Valerie knows Danny's half ghost and is alright with it. But Phantom, who can slip from Danny at times, and her will never be the best of friends.

* * *

"ARGH! I hate math! It always makes me feel stupid!" Danny moaned as he threw up his arms in frustration.

Valerie sighed. "You're not stupid Danny. You're just possessed by a retarded ghost."

For the next twenty minutes Danny was busy restraining an angry Phantom, while Valerie just stuck her tongue out at the lunging spirit.

* * *

End

* * *


	8. Voices

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: Voices

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Humor

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: I had no inspiration for so long, then all of a sudden the fence broke and the plot bunnies mauled me.

Dan Phantom (Danny's alternate future evil self, who is half repentant in this drabble) and Phantom (in reference to Danny's ghost half) can talk to Danny via a 'mind link' of sorts. This can be taken as them being conscious entities or Danny having split personalities, your choice.

* * *

Danny was **not** having a fun day. 

At this moment he was trying to explain to his friends what it was like having two others in his head.

"It's like having a shoulder angel, and a shoulder devil…" Danny started before he trailed off looking vaguely exasperated, before wincing slightly.

Sam and Tucker looked at him questioningly but he didn't try to explain.

"But Phantom isn't all that 'angelic'….." Danny paused again and gave them a rather strained smile. "I guess he's the 'good' side by default."

Tucker blinked. "Your smile's twitching."

* * *

End

* * *


	9. Substitution

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: Substitution

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Humor

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: I'm forced to wonder exact ally 'WHY' these drabbles are so easy to write….. It's **really** odd, but I shouldn't complain. XD

* * *

"This was a bad time for Danny to be laid up with a cold!" Tucker yelled towards Sam as they dodged another attack from the giant ghost slug…thing.

"We either let him rest, or we deal with 'Super' Phantom again!" Sam snapped back.

Tucker blinked then shuddered.

Both shared a look before attacking.

The poor slug-thing never stood a chance.

Staring at the gooey mess before her, Sam turned towards Tucker, "Kick it to see if it's really dead…..er."

Tucker stared at her with wide eyes. "Couldn't I just throw my shoe at it??"

* * *

End

* * *


	10. Inevitability

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: Inevitability

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Drama

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: I'm forced to wonder exact ally 'WHY' these drabbles are so easy to write….. It's **really** odd, but I shouldn't complain. XD

* * *

White hair shone, as the green fire torches lit up the throne room in Pariah Dark's castle.

'Well,' the figure sitting comfortably in the throne thought to himself. 'Former castle anyway.'

Red eyes glittered dangerously, with an insane light.

Two human teens stood on either side of the dark throne.

One boy, one girl.

Once friends, and now most loyal subjects.

Danny Phantom smirked.

He **_was_** the villain of this story.

You can't change the future.

* * *

End

* * *


	11. Sin Harvest

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: Sin Harvest

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Angst

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: Dan (Evil Future Danny) with Sephiroth syndrome! XD

* * *

Green ecto-energy blazed back and forth, as Danny and his evil older counterpart fought for dominance.

"I'll never be you!" Danny yelled, straining every fiber in his body.

Crimson eyes showed a maniacal amusement as Danny's energy slowly pushed Dan's back.

"Why? **Because you _promised_ your family**?" Dan asked mockingly. "Absurd. Defeating me is meaningless. You know that better then anyone, Danny. No matter how many times I fall, your darkness keeps calling me back!" (1)

"Shut up! I'm nothing like you!" Danny snapped back at him, but deep down Danny knew that in spite of everything **Dan **_was_ the truthful one.

Dan looked at him almost pityingly, "You're still such a child. Promises never last forever."

* * *

End

* * *

(1) – Cookies go to those who know where this comment came from! 


	12. Inner Child

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: Inner Child

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Humor

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: Now it's time to take a break from all the dark drabbles. XD This takes place when Jazz first got the bumper sticker that is on her car in TUE.

* * *

"What do you think?" Jazz asked excitedly, as she showed Danny her new bumper sticker, ignoring how he was having a glaring war with the computer.

'Have you hugged you're inner child today?'

Danny turned from banging his head on the computer desk in front of him, and gave her a deadpanned look, after having read it.

"Macs _killed_ my inner child." (1)

* * *

End

* * *

(1) – Go to Youtube and type in 'Why Macs Suck.' (No offence meant to anyone who happens to like Macs, but it is funny) XD 


	13. Friday the 13th

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: Friday the 13th

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Humor

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: Ever had **'one of those days'**, where _'Murphy's Law'_ seems to rule your life and _karma _is kicking you from Earth to Pluto?

* * *

After he woke up late he found out there was a midnight blackout and his alarm reset (although he suspected Technus had something to do with that), fell down the stairs, got shoved in his locker, was late for Mr. Lancers class, had his shoelace snap, slept through a important test, got two weeks of detention, broke three mirrors, lost his wallet, had a ladder fall on him, was hit by the '_booooomerang_' across the back of the head **_(AGAIN!)_**, slipped on ectoplasmic goo in the hallway from some random experiment of his parents, had a whole litter of black kittens _AND_ their mother cross his path, and ended up thrown in a dumpster from a fight with Skulker. 

If he knew this was going to happen he would have stayed in bed.

Danny felt his ghost sense go off, and growled as he forced his battered body up from the face plant it was doing on his mattress, (where he fell after tripping over his Math and English textbooks) revealing ink on his face from the, now ruined, essay (due Monday) he had smudged in his fall.

If that was Johnny 13, Danny was going to figure out a way to kill him.

* * *

End

* * *


	14. All’s Well That Ends Well

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: All's Well That Ends Well

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: General

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: Because Tucker needs love too! XD Takes place during (near the end) of 'King Tuck'.

* * *

As Tucker raised the scepter above his head and declared that everyone would return to the debate and not remember anything except him, Danny, and Sam, he couldn't help but feel a little sad.

It was nice having everyone pay attention to him and have a kick-ass pet, but he knew it was time to turn it all back.

Besides, he doubted he would have been able to convince his mother to let him keep the sphinx, regardless of its likeness to her son.

* * *

End

* * *


	15. Noise

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: Noise

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Humor

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: ……. ……..I can't think of anything to say here right now…….--;;

* * *

As Jack Fenton barrelled the Fenton Assault Vehicle down the road at breakneck speed and around a hairpin turn, Danny turned towards his pale sister; who was holding onto her seat with white knuckles.

With a look caught somewhere between horror and weariness he asked her about the odd noise that had just occurred, the one no one _**ever**_ wants to hear when travelling the speed they were.

"Klank, klank, thud?"

* * *

End

* * *


	16. Time

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: Time

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Humor

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: ……. ……..I can't think of anything to say here right now…….--;;

* * *

Sixteen year old Daniel Fenton stared at his gaping, fourteen year old, non-ghost hero self.

Tucker and Sam where likewise engaged in a 'who-can-most-look-like-a-fish' contest with their doubles.

Sixteen year old Danny twitched before spinning around and shrieking into the swirling green portal behind them.

"AT WHAT POINT IN OUR LIVES DID BEING FLUNG INTO A DIFFERENT DIMENTION BECOME NORMAL??!!!!!!!! CLOCKWORK!!!!!!!!!"

Elsewhere, Clockwork just chuckled, before breaking out into full laughter as a far-off, indignant 'I HEARD THAT!' reached him.

"He has your ears." Clockwork said in the direction of a battered Fenton Thermos.

It rattled angerly for a moment before a faint voice within stated, "Shut up."

* * *

End

* * *


	17. Ready to Fall

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: Ready to Fall

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Angst

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: Takes place just after TUE.

* * *

Wind ruffled the black hair of the figure staring up at the glittering stars from the top of _Fenton Works_.

He leaned on the railing and sighed.

If there was only one thing Danny had learned from this horrible experience; it had to be the fact that, deep down, Danny really didn't like himself all that much.

* * *

End

* * *


	18. Hero’s and Villain’s

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: Hero's and Villain's

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Angst

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: **_gets mauled by plot bunnies_**

* * *

****

Danny stared at his parents, as they explained in extreme detail all about their newest invention and what it would do to ghosts, with nothing but pure horror growing in his eyes.

He stood abruptly and stormed out of the room, eyes glowing an acidic green, while vaguely hearing Jazz shriek at them about torturing ghost.

Only when Danny made it to his room did he realize he had clenched his fists and dug his nails so hard into his hands that blood was seeping down them.

Danny stared at his trembling blood soaked hands before narrowing his still green eyes, and turning ghost.

Invisibly and intangibly, he descended to the lab.

There he opened the Ghost Zone and flew into the swirling vortex.

After some time Danny came to a ghost realms door he had found by mistake, as he was hunting Skulker at the time(1).

Knocking loudly, he impatiently waited for the occupant to answer.

Danny sighed and briefly closed his eyes. At this point in time he no longer knew what made a 'hero' and what made a 'villain'.

As the door opened Danny wondered if he ever knew.

Technus' rant was stopped even before it begun as he was startled speechless, once he locked gazes with glowing black and green eyes(2).

Danny started.

"I want to hire your services."

* * *

End

* * *

(1)- We saw Technus' realm door in 'Secret Weapons'

(2)- Did you ever notice in TUE (Movie and Gameboy game) when Dan (Evil Danny) got really annoyed his sclera turned black? I like the idea so here it is! XD


	19. Sacrificial Lamb

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: Sacrificial Lamb

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Angst

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: **_gets SERIOUSLY mauled by plot bunnies_**

* * *

****

"I do kind of have something important to say," Danny said turning away from Clockwork, fingers twisting nervously around each other, as he looked towards the faces of his sister and friends.

"I said I couldn't ignore a cry for help. I suppose that makes me a _'hero'_." Danny looked down at his hands, his face pale and breath rattling in his lungs. "I didn't know what that meant then, but I can say now that I do."

"You mean Dan?" Sam asked, lilac eyes concerned, and flickering towards the cloaked figure of Clockwork.

Danny looked at her, and tears shone in his eyes. "No, Sam. I wish he was all."

Danny seemed to almost fold into himself as he coughed, the sound rattling dryly from somewhere deep down inside, before continued tonelessly, "I stopped reading fairytales with heroes in them when I was younger, because I hated the endings. You know what always happens at the end of every hero's story?"

"They live happily ever after?" Tucker ventured, trying valiantly to bring his friend out of his pain, if only for a moment.

Danny smiled, and it was bitter, so bitter, frozen and grim and sad as the ghost zone itself, that the other occupants in the room shivered.

"They die." Jazz's stomach felt like it was crumpling in on itself like a ball of paper in the hand of a frustrated Ghost Writer.

* * *

End

* * *


	20. Fall From Grace

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: Fall from Grace

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: Stand on your head for five minutes and spin for two and you MIGHT _slightly_ see Dan/Danny (but not really….)

Authors Note: **_gets SERIOUSLY mauled by plot bunnies_**

Final fight between Dan and Danny? Alternate (ish) idea for 'Redemption'? (But not really because it wouldn't be called that then would it? I'm babbling, I know. It's late --;;;;;.)

* * *

'_Have I changed anything, even one tiny bit? Did I matter at all?'_ Danny's eyes were half lidded and fading, as he saw the darkness closing in, ageless and eternal.

He felt Dan's last, fading whisper seep through the cracks in his patched and stitched-up soul.

'**_Yes, and I hate you for it. You were brave. You were good.'_ **There was a pause like the moon's reflection in water, and then the words came, insult and benediction. **_'You mattered.'_**

Danny closed his eyes for a moment. Peace welled inside him, like shallow waters lapping at an unknown shore, and he breathed, _'Okay, then.'_ He felt himself collapse, a sudden numbing chill enveloping him, dulling the pain. _'Okay, then.'_

He closed his eyes and faced the on rushing dark head-on.

* * *

_**Weary child; be buried by the shadows and sleep. **_

_**Let the darkness take you.**_

* * *

**__**

End

* * *


	21. Hazards of Purell

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: Hazards of Purell

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Humor

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: And now, another break from the dark drabbles. n.n this is based on something that happened with a friend of mine. XD This is for you **K.K**!

* * *

"…..Tucker, what are you doing….?" Sam asked looking at her techno geek friend oddly, as he whipped out a small bottle of hand sanitizer. 

Danny following up with a slightly winded confused look, as he tried to catch his breath from the just ended ghost fight.

"I'm getting all the little ghost germs off me.!" Tucker said busily rubbing the Purell into his hands.

Danny and Sam just stared.

"Don't you guys ever pay attention in health class? Ghost are dead things and dead things are full of germs!" Tucker lectured, "Plus this stuff doesn't smell so bad! See?" he reached a hand towards Sam.

"Away!" Sam said slapping the offending hand back towards Tucker. "The smells too strong!"

Under-estimating her own strength, Sam slapped with a little too much force.

"IT BURNS!" Tucker wailed as he tended to his poor burning nose with the sleeves of his shirt, as Danny and Sam lost the war with their faces and burst out laughing.

* * *

End

* * *


	22. Physics 101

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: Physics 101

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Humor

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: This was actually the first Danny Phantom drabble I ever did, but I lost it for a while. --;;; XD Possibly takes place in or just before 'My Brothers Keeper'

* * *

"It's a simple law of physics." Tucker explained, "an object in motion tends to stay in motion with the same speed and in the same direction unless acted upon by an unbalanced force." 

His words proved to be predictive when he was interrupted; as he and Sam were forced to duck as Danny sailed over them, slamming into a rather large tree.

Tucker stared at Danny's swirly eyes, " And objects, or in this case bodies, at rest tend to stay at rest."

Sam and Tucker ran towards Danny's prone form.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, as they got closer.

"Leave me to die!" A faint wobbly voice replied.

They both shared a look, before starting to haul Danny up, all they while Danny cursing gravity and physics.

* * *

End

* * *


	23. When Fangirls Attack

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: When Fangirls Attack

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Humor

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: This is the one and only time I'll ever do anything like this. n.n. This is not to be taken seriously. XD ….And I apologise in advance.

Animation does weird things to fangirls: BEWARE THE GLOMP!

* * *

Dan smirked evilly down at his fourteen-year-old counterpart.

Gathering green ecto-energy around his hand, he prepared to end his weaker half's existence.

Dan's blood drop eyes widened as he felt a shift in air behind him. He tried to turn but was too late, as he felt something tackle him roughly, sending them both crashing to the ground, and knocking the non-existent air out of his lungs.

Shaking the darkness out of his vision, he glared over his shoulder at whatever had attached it's self to his back.

Surprise settled over his features when he saw that it was a girl with long black hair in a ponytail.

"What the hell?" Dan sputtered at her death grip on him.

"KYAAAA 3!!!!! Tell me your life story! Tell me why Ember's big now, or why The Box Ghost turned scary, or how Johnny 13 ruined his legs! Tell me what you did to Danny ten years ago! Tell me why you stuck with Vlad's fashion sense! Tell me why your ghost sense is red! Tell me how you're going to kill me! Tell me anything! Just keep talking 3!! (1) She squealed happily.

Dan blinked multiple times as he tried to get her off, wondering all the while why he couldn't phase.

As he clawed desperately at the cape with one hand and the ground with the other he noticed Danny slowly backing away.

They locked eyes.

Taking a semblance of pity on his former future, Danny explained, "It's a fangirl dude. There is_ **no **_escape!" Before he turned invisible, and intangibly sank through the ground. "You're on your own!"

Dan stared at the spot his younger self retreated through, doing his best to ignore the fangirl blather going on behind him.

"Do this!" she demanded, sticking out her tongue and making a hissing sound.

Dan felt his eye twitch, and tried to ignore the acute urge to band his head repeatedly against the ground.

* * *

End

* * *

(1) – I'm sorry. He has the best voice though. 


	24. Si vis pacem, para bellum

Disclaimer: I own very little, and such talk is the source of my depression. XD

Title: Spirit Evening

(Chapter) Title: Si vis pacem, para bellum

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

(Chapter) Genre: Drama/Angst

Rating: T

(Chapter) Pairing: None

Authors Note: Sorry about the lack of updates. My computer crashed and now I'm stuck with this pathetic, bottom – of – the –computer – food chain THING that they pawned off as being a computer. Seriously. It sucks.

'_Si vis pacem, para bellum' _– (Latin) - If you want peace, prepare for war.

**Onward!**

"Now I know, Dan had the right idea." Danny said, snorting in disgust at the humans in the lab, as he turned towards the ever-shifting vortex of the Ghost Zone.

"Attain world peace," his glowing emerald eyes turned bloody crimson, "kill everyone."

**End.**


End file.
